The Truth in Your Lies
by Shinidorei
Summary: ([{Complete}]) Heero is an Angel, and comes back to see Duo... But he doesn't remember who he is... Will Duo fall back in love with Heero, and commit the Mortal sin of loving a Fallen angel?The Much anticipated Epilogue Is finally Up rape...The much an
1. Prologue:

[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters]  
  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"  
  
Iris: The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Prologue:  
  
Heero paused in a deserted ally, and gave a nervous fleeting glance at the gray sky. When he looked down and blinked the drizzle out of his eyes he smiled sadly and stepped through a puddle. He silently walked over the broken bottles and glass to the end of the ally, and stepped out onto the noisy street. He had come down for one reason, Him...  
  
He stopped to look up and down the street and think about where he was going. Heero took this opportunity to look up and down this street... At first he was fascinated by the ancient theater across the road, he smiled to think He would be coming out of it in a few moment... He took the time lag that had just hit to look up the left side of the street. He then looked down to the right towards the apartments, where He lived...  
  
As the mortal world's time caught up he crossed the street to see Him...  
  
"Just this one time, I won't come back," he told himself as the crowd flooded the street.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo walked out of the theater among the crowds... The movie had done nothing to ease his pain. He had seen a love movie for the first time in years, all it did was remind him of Heero... He had died years ago, but still Duo couldn't help himself, he still missed Him. He couldn't let Heero go, it had been at least a year since his last date... He couldn't let this one go...  
  
Every time he tried to move on he could see Heero in the crowds... /Why can't I do it, why can't I let him go?/ Duo thought... /I miss you Heero/ he walked closer to his date and smiled... He moved his hand down and brushed Wufei's hand gently.  
  
Wufei looked down at him, for the first time Duo saw in his eyes something more than indifference. Duo very slightly moved Wufei's fingers and separated them. Slowly he moved his fingers between his and started to smile sheepishly.  
  
Soon it seemed Wufei caught on, and gently took Duo's hand in his, "I love you Duo..." He felt an almost icy object touch his ring finger. Duo looked down and saw Wufei slipping a ring on his finger, "Duo Maxwell," Wufei got on his knees in a puddle on the sidewalk and looked up at him with adoring eyes, "will you marry me?"  
  
Duo stopped to look around the crowd who seemed to all be watching them waiting for him to respond. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look at it, /Was that Heero?/ He stood staring for a while at that spot, but all he could see was the ally across the street...  
  
Wufei's voice brought him back to reality, "Duo? Is this a no?" Duo blinked a couple times "No Wufei it isn't a no, It just isn't a yes yet..." Duo made to take off the ring when Wufei's hand stopped him, "No Duo, don't take it off please. Call it promises ring..." Duo took Wufei by the hand and helped him to his feet. "Come on let's go back to my place," Duo said trying to hide the tears in his eyes...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero was walking back down the ally before Duo could really see him, He had allowed a mortal to glimpse him, that was against the rules, if he kept breaking them like this, would he even be allowed to come back?  
  
He stopped again and looked up at the sky and closed his eyes as the rain began to fall harder, He rarely got to feel this... /Why do I need to see him so badly?/ Heero thought to himself, /why him, who is he?/  
  
He looked back down the ally way, and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He walked all the way to main and stepped into a small coffee shop, "One Latte." After it was headed to him the cashier asked for the three dollars. He lightly put a twenty on the counter and walked out of the shop not waiting for the change.  
  
He slowly made his way back to the movie-theater, He had to see Him one last time before he left... He again paused in the ally way, this time to watch the moon start to rise above the city, /I can't watch too long... There isn't much time left.../  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo Thew his head back and nearly screamed, "Oh yes!" He was straddling Wufei, and he could feel the Chinese man erupt with in him. As Duo too climaxed he latched onto Wufei's pectoral and dragged his nails down his chest. "AH! Oh god yes!"  
  
Just as the climax finished and he could think again, he saw something out of the corner of his eye again... This time when he looked he saw the outline of a man. Then as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone...  
  
Duo slept fretfully that night next to Wufei, all he could dream of was Heero. He dreamed that the outline out side of the window was Heero... The guilt of sleeping with Wufei was tripled that night, but what could he do? He couldn't stay single forever. Heero wouldn't have wanted that... Duo, just snuggled up next to Wufei and allowed his body heat to spead over him...  
  
/Am I just Using Wufei?/ He thought not for the first time, "Can you forgive me for what I am doing, Wufei I love you, but I can't, not until I let Heero go..." He whispered to Wufei in his sleep. Wufei didn't even breathe for the next few moments, Duo thought he had woken him up... But then Wufei shifted and grunted, and Duo knew that he was asleep...  
  
When Duo looked out onto the fire escape the next day he saw a half-empty coffee cup dripping and still warm. He took it inside and fell onto the couch where he cried for hours... "Heero was that you?" he tried to ask no- one through the his bitter sobs ~*~*~  
  
[End of Prologue]  
  
ok guys tell me what you think, I will update it and make it into a series if you like. This is my first TRUE romance story, so I want to know your thoughts...I will not make this a story about a Mortal/Angel love, it will be a little more complicated... So yeah, R&R please!?!?!?! All right Ttyl, I hope to hear from you soon... And yes if you ask I can make a Lemon out of this, but as I have it now I just want to make it PG-13 So yes Read AND REVIEW!!! ^~^ alright I will go off to finish my other series Or at least update! 


	2. Part one:

[ short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, l do not own no songs used in this Fic or any Written or produced by the Goo Goo Dolls]  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am"  
  
Goo Goo Dolls: Iris  
  
Part, One: A Moment of Truth  
  
Duo awoke to a chilly, Saturday, winter morning. He looked groggily over at the clock. "7 o'clock? What the hell am I doing up this early?"  
  
Duo blinked a couple times before his said cleared enough to think. Then he remembered the dream...  
  
Duo and Heero were in a field under a tree. They were talking happily when they looked up at the sky they saw a storm. Before they knew it, they were on a field of battle. Angels and Demons were fighting and killing each other... There seemed to be no point in it though... For they always were resurrected and would just join the next battle...  
  
Then Heero started screaming and wings unfolded from his back; they were covered in blood from just breaking through the skin... Duo looked away unable to see Heero in so much pain, and while he did so he noticed He too had wings...  
  
However his weren't as Beautiful and radiant as Heero's, in fact his were a black that seemed to suck the very light out of the air, and they were ugly bat-like things, which had holes in them... Then when He dared turn around He saw Heero being taken into heaven.  
  
He reached down for Duo and they held hands very briefly until Heero was pulled out of his grasp...  
  
"No! Heero! Come back!"  
  
Then he woke up...  
  
Duo scooted over and held his husband closer, he mumbled to himself, "Wufei..." before falling back to sleep on his chest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Again Heero found himself On the fire escape looking in on Him, /But who is he, and why am I so fascinated by him?/ Heero looked up to see the sky get lighter, but the gray of the sky never changed... He felt the telltale signs of a storm coming. The rain seemed to be coming in unequal busts.  
  
Heero took a pause, he felt the prickly on the back of his neck. He was being watched. He froze for a moment. Slowly he lowered his eyes to meet two big violet ones, they were wide with shock. /But why? Does he recognize me?/  
  
/It doesn't matter, I have to go.../ He jumped off of the fire escape, just as Duo blinked, he was gone before Duo's eyelids opened again.  
  
Heero stopped time just for a second, He knew that "He" would think that Heero was just a hallucination... But that was best wasn't it? Heero was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the car screaming to halt behind him...  
  
He was brought back to his senses suddenly. He heard a soft voice say behind him, "Heero?"  
  
"Is that you Heero?"  
  
There was a silence in which Heero thought, ?I don't know who I am, AM I Heero, who are you? Why can't I leave and be done with you and this world?/ But all he said was a Gruff, "Who are you?"  
  
"It's Me, Duo. No you can't be Heero, Heero would have known... Why are you stalking me? What were you doing on my fire escape? Why are you there every night? Answer me, damn it!"  
  
Heero turned around and said, "Duo?"  
  
He walked over to the other man and looked him in the eye. Heero placed his hand on Duo's cheek and stared in to his violet eyes for a few moments...  
  
"Duo..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Prussian blue of the other man's eyes crushed him, "Heero?"  
  
Duo leaned forward on his toes and kissed him gingerly on the lips, "My love..."  
  
The Heero impersonator put his arm around Duo's belt line and held him closer. But just until the end of the kiss... As soon as their mouths disengaged Heero was gone...  
  
Duo looked around for a few moments before falling to his knees.  
  
"No..." he mumbled and was soon sobbing into his hands. "Heero," just as he said the word a downpour started... Duo heaved himself out of the puddle around him and headed back to his apartment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Heero arrived back in heaven he had a message waiting for him... "Oh shit," he thought...  
  
The message said:  
  
"You are need at the throne room, immediately."  
  
~*~*~  
  
TBC?  
  
An: please R&R I need to know what you think, I am seriously running short on Reviews and this is my first Pure romance fic so any, ANY feed back is beyond appreciated... I will not continue this, if I do not get at least two reviews... Thank you for reading this, and Review please? 


	3. Part two:

[Short disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing Characters or the series and I also do not own any of the songs used or produced by the Goo Goo Dolls]  
  
"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"  
  
The Goo Goo Dolls: Iris  
  
Part two: (two months after the encounter with Heero)  
  
Duo stood on the fire escape looking out over the city... "What have I done?" Duo looked down at his blood-covered hands. And hardened his glance. He allowed the Razor he had sued on his wrists to drop to the ground, as it fell Duo could hear a faint tinkling noise...  
  
"I miss you Heero, where are you?" at these words he allowed his glaze to become less steely. "But I am married to Wufei... I can't betray him... This is my last resort!" He nearly screamed his voice breaking and his face becoming more determined.  
  
This time when he came to the edge of the platform he smiled and said, "Goodbye My love," and looked back at Wufei long enough to see him run to the window. "Duo, no!" Wufei leaped out of the window just in time to brush Duo's skin before he fell.  
  
Wufei searched for Duo horrified, "Oh my God!" He nearly screamed repeatedly as he frantically searched, he didn't see him for a full minute. When Wufei finally saw him, he turned around and headed straight for the phone. He fumbled with it for a moment; he seemed to be unable to keep his hands from trembling...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo Looked at his obviously broken body for a moment and started to cry. This wasn't because of the pain; in fact he couldn't feel anything... His delirious, mirthful sobs echoed through the ally, "I did it, Heero. I am coming to see you, Heero, I love you, Heero." I love you so much, Heero..."  
  
The last thing he heard was a siren screaming on the nearby street. "Fools, Heero, they want to keep us apart, Heero... They won't manage it, Heero. I won't let them Heero, I won't let them!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero walked into the golden Throne room. "Yes?"  
  
"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" cried an indignant angel.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"I want an answer!"  
  
"That is enough!" came a booming voice, "Heero my child, why? You knew the Rules every one does..."  
  
"I didn't mean too."  
  
"Do not lie to me Heero, I know you meant for him to see you. The question that you haven't answered is why?"  
  
"Father who is he?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell, your former lover, you were supposed to be together, until death, but Some one interfered..."  
  
"Why do I have this growing need to be beside him?"  
  
"That is one of the mysteries of my Universe, I created it just for people like you, I call it 'love'"  
  
"So I 'LOVE' him?"  
  
"As I said you were meant to be together... But accidents do happen..."  
  
Heero ran out of the throne room, at top speed... "Heero, wait don't, I can't let you back! Heero NO!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wufei sat in the waiting room, with his head in his hands. "This is my fault if I had only loved him like he deserved to be, Why do I have to be so selfish?" His thoughts then focused on the bruises, and he grimaced.  
  
He stopped, to look at a child who was playing with a hospital toy. /I wish we could have had one of those.../ Wufei finally let go and let himself cry. Before long he felt a cold hand on his back.  
  
He looked up and saw a young male doctor who had come to usher him into Duo's room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero looked up at the Hospital from the middle of the street. He was soaked through and yet he didn't move out of the rain... He looked up at the sky one last time before moving and squinted through the downpour. He flung his arms and yelled, "Here is my question GOD!" he spat the last word with vehemence. "WHY???"  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the doctor reached out for the door to Duo's room Wufei stopped him. The doctor turned to face him. They looked each other in the eyes for a brief moment. The doctor turned his face away from Wufei's pleading eyes and shook his head...  
  
~*~*~  
  
[The end of part 2:] 


	4. Part Three:

AN: I am sorry, I forgot to mention, that the Events in the prologue happen almost a year-and-a-half before the events in the main body...  
  
PS: Think of me as an "Author Machine," the more input you give the more output I put out! [Input Being Reviews] (Even if you just say "I read it." I would prefer if I got some thing longer but really I want an estimate of how many people are actually reading this...  
  
[Short disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing Characters or the series and I also do not own any of the songs used or produced by the Goo Goo Dolls]  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am"  
  
The Goo Goo Dolls: Iris  
  
Part Three:  
  
Wufei sat beside Duo's bed and sobbed softly into his hands. A doctor entered the room undetected and frowned down at Duo. He seemed highly displeased with Duo's progress.  
  
The doctor sighed very softly and cleared his throat so he could attract the Chinese youth's attention. Wufei ignored this and continued to cry into his hands... Again the doctor cleared his throat, "Sir?" Again Wufei ignored him. Finally the doctor gave; he walked over to Wufei and lightly touched his shoulder. Wufei looked up at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Sir I have a status report on the patient."  
  
"I heard one already..."  
  
"We do them every hour, I thought you would like to know..."  
  
"Is it good news?" He nearly yelled. Before the doctor could say any thing, he snatched the paperwork out of his hands  
  
"I am afraid not sir... You see right now he is living solely off of life support. It is believed that he won't ever wake up, you see his lungs are punctured, both of them... We want to ask you if you want to cut his power..."  
  
Wufei looked up at the doctor only for a moment. Before either said anything Wufei fell against the doctor and cried into his coat.  
  
"You have been up all night, you need to go to bed."  
  
"I can't leave Duo."  
  
"Then don't I will have them roll in a bed for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I won't I still haven't gotten an answer..."  
  
"To what"  
  
"Do you want to pull the plug?"  
  
"What happens if we don't"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, we can't predict that he will wake up..."  
  
"Is there a chance?"  
  
"None, he is really already dead... We are just keeping his body alive."  
  
There was silence between the two for a moment. Wufei cried even harder in to the man's uniform. Finally after several minutes he asked, "Can I have Five minutes time alone with him before you do it?"  
  
"Absolutely. When shall we?"  
  
"I will take that five minutes now..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero stepped into the lounge, out of the pouring rain... He stepped over to the front desk and looked at the receptionist for a second. She gave him a hard glance and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Heero glared at her and replied, "Duo Maxwell's Room..."  
  
"Room 666 floor 4"  
  
"Thank you ma'am"  
  
Heero set off down the hall, leaving a trail of water behind him. He slowly rubbed his shoulder. His shoulder blades hurt, they had ever since he had left heaven...  
  
The stairs were crowded; it took him maybe twenty minutes to get through them. He growled at annoyance at all of them, and fingered the handle to a concealed dagger as he did.  
  
When he was finally there he stopped and fingered the doorknob for a moment to think of what he was doing. He took a look inside and saw Wufei talking deftly to Duo.  
  
He stepped into the room and said, "Hello Wufei." Wufei was too shocked to say any thing as Heero walked over to Duo and cut his wrist over him. Heero let his blood drip onto duo for a few moments.  
  
Heero put his mouth over his wound and began to suck the blood into his mouth.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Heero stopped for a moment and looked at Wufei. Then he bent down and kissed Duo lightly on the lips.  
  
Wufei nearly screamed, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Heero deepened his kiss every moment soon he opened Duo mouth and began to raid Duo's mouth with his tongue. Wufei was about to pull Heero off of his husband when he got up. He looked down at duo for a moment as if thinking what to do next.  
  
Wufei looked at Heero aghast, and yelled, "Damn it Heero, that is my HUSBAND!"  
  
Heero lifted his arms over his head and onto his back. Wufei looked at him suspiciously. Heero pulled his arms down and shivered. Wufei looked down at his hands and saw wings...  
  
"What the he..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Heero was gone.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: Review and tell me what you think! I want know also, if I get just one Review or email saying you didn't like this chapter I will take it down and rewrite it... 


	5. part Four:

Tell me if you think this chapter was substandard and I will take it down and rewrite it!  
  
Short disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters or the story line, they are property of Sunrise and Bandai entertainment. I also do not own ant Songs produced written or performed by the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am"  
  
The Goo Goo Dolls: Iris  
  
***Part four:  
  
Wufei stood in the point where he saw Heero rip off his wings and shuddered. /What the HELL was that about? / That thought raced through his mind so fast he barely caught it.  
  
A few moments later Wufei finally looked down bracing himself, as he did. It was almost as if he was afraid of what he would see. HE grimaced even harder when he saw the radiant feathers. /No this can't be happening/  
  
He found himself on his knees. He picked up a feather and looked at it more closely... He slightly turned it in front so see all of it. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the door open behind him.  
  
A cold hand startled him back to reason. "Sir! I have good news, Duo is showing brain activity!"  
  
Wufei Turned around and met the doctor's gaze. They looked at each other for a moment before Wufei fainted on the floor. In his sleep he muttered "Heero."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero was summoned again t the throne room, when he arrived back in heaven.  
  
"Heero, what have you done?"  
  
"Why did you let this happen, you are so powerful, Why?" Heero burst out into sobs on the golden floor.  
  
"Heero, death is just another step into life."  
  
"He did this himself, I gave him back what he deserved. What I stole from him..."  
  
"Heero, you have to go."  
  
"What, why?" He said looking up from his tears.  
  
"Go!" God's finger pointed to the large doors be hind Heero.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero had only just arrived on earth, and the weather was already acting up... Heero stood in the hail and looked up at the sky. He allowed the small chunks of ice to pelt his eyes, and again he cried. "What have I done. Was it right to save Duo?" /Did I just save, or damn him? /  
  
Heero felt the razor he was holding scrape his skin, the only time he could feel any thing was when he hurt. /After What I just did, do I deserve anything else? What would I do if I were Duo? Would I forgive me? Or.../ He shivered at the thought of Duo, how can I see him again?  
  
Heero finally stopped cutting himself and began to walk back to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The dripping of the IV woke Duo up. He tried to move, but found him self to be immobile, "what the hell happened?" he asked almost inarticulately. "I am dead right?" After he finished that sentence he heard a dark chuckle from across the room, "No Duo, not any more."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, "Heero is that you?"  
  
"I am not Heero, not any more..."  
  
"What happened Heero, why am I not dead?"  
  
"You have life to lead I can't take that away."  
  
"But Heero, I love you."  
  
"No Duo, you love who I used to be..." Heero walked over to Duo and placed his hand over Duo's eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo woke the next morning and wretched onto the blankets. He opened his eyes and looked down, at his blood-covered sheets. When he wiped his mouth he saw blood again.  
  
Duo opened the hospital curtains and gazed out onto the darkened sky. "Heero..."  
  
The next day Duo was released from the hospital with out so much as a scratch to show what he was in there for...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero dragged his broken body towards a church. He had spotted it between the apartments, and thought it an appropriate place to die...  
  
The heavy wooden doors were unlocked, and needed oil. He pushed the door open and looked at his hand. He allowed the razor to fall into the doorway and smiled.  
  
As he lay on one of the pews waiting for death he heard something, "Hello, my child." Heero snapped to alertness.  
  
"What happens to fallen angels when they die father?"  
  
"Oh my son, you are bleeding! We shall get you medical attention!"  
  
Heero grabbed the man's tunic and pulled him closer. "Answer my question, damn it!"  
  
"But My son, The answer is obvious. They don't die."  
  
"Don't lie to me!!"  
  
"You need medical attention. We shall call the ambulance..."  
  
Heero lightly pressed against the man's throat. "I asked you a question, and be quick about it! I don't have much time left..."  
  
"The priest looked at Heero's eyes and answered as he watched them glaze over, well I think they would become mortal again..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo looked down at the foot long tuft of hair in his hands. For the first time ever he had cut it. It was only a meter long now...  
  
The flame of a small candle was reflected in his eyes. The dark bathroom was perfect for this. "Heero..."  
  
He lowered the lock of hair into the flame. "Goodbye Heero..."  
  
Tears interrupted the reflection in Duo's eyes. "Good bye to you, Heero..." /I can't live like this.../  
  
Duo got up off the floor and snuffed the candle. As he walked out of the bathroom Wufei must have smelt the burnt hair... "Duo are you ok?"  
  
"Yes dear, I just need to be held..." Duo fell into Wufei's arms and began to cry.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wufei looked into the bathroom over his husband's head. "Everything is going to be alright..."  
  
Wufei took Duo to their bed and laid him down, promising to come back in a moment.  
  
"Duo, I know you miss him..." Wufei said very quietly to himself as he got on his knees to look down at the candle. He picked up a small tuft of hair. "Oh, Duo..." He reached up and took out his hair tie and allowed his hair to caress his shoulders. He wrapped the tuft very tightly and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Mine..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
TBC ****  
  
AN: Hey I don't know how good of a job I did on this one please tell me I can't wait to hear from you, Please remember to REVIEW! 


	6. Part Five:

AN: Please note that this chapter has Shonen Ai, in the form of rape. I am sensitive to the fact that some people can't handle that... If you want a summary of this chapter instead of reading the gruesome parts then Email me at Shinimikra@aol.com. Also before reading this I want you to go back to the 2nd and last part to look for clues of something...I provided the part in #4 in which it is hinted at, but you have to find out in # 2. Thanks for reading this story! There should be only one or two more updates before it is finished...  
  
[Short Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters]  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am"  
  
Iris: The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
*From the last chapter:*  
  
Wufei looked into the bathroom over his husband's head. "Everything is going to be alright..."  
  
Wufei took Duo to their bed and laid him down, promising to come back in a moment.  
  
"Duo, I know you miss him..." Wufei said very quietly to himself as he got on his knees to look down at the candle. He picked up a small tuft of hair. "Oh, Duo..." He reached up and took out his hair tie and allowed his hair to caress his shoulders. He wrapped the tuft very tightly and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Mine..."  
  
***Part 5:  
  
Wufei got up off of the bathroom floor and walked back in to the bedroom, "Duo, I need to talk to you!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo had heard that tone in Wufei's Voice before, /Oh shit, please god not again... Wait a moment, he usually does this when he is drunk, why now?/ "Yes, Wufei?" Duo said barely able to control the fear in his voice, "what's up, Hun?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Wufei said as he grabbed a hold of Duo's arm.  
  
"What are you doing Wufei, I will call the cops this time!"  
  
"Oh no you won't, because I will kill you if you do! Besides why would they listen to you, you are nothing!" He threw duo against the wall just as he finished saying that. "If I wasn't here you would be on the streets! I am your savior damn it!" He picked duo up and backhand slapped him, back onto the floor.  
  
Duo scrambled to his feet and ran for the phone.  
  
"Get back here!" Wufei screamed as he picked up the picture of he and Duo on their honeymoon. "If you so much as touch that phone I will kill you!" He threw the picture. It caught duo on the back of the head, and he blacked out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wufei almost calmly picked the limp Duo up off the floor, and carried him back to the bed.  
  
He ripped off Duo's shirt, and started to kiss Duo's lips. He invaded his mouth savagely and sucked on Duo's tongue. Then he moved down and started to suck on his neck, leaving a hickey. He lifted his head away to see his work on Duo's neck.  
  
"Hmm, it's missing something." He said darkly. "He moved his head back down and clamped his jaws on duo's soft skin. He curled his lips back and bit down hard on Duo's neck. Before long he could taste Duo's blood in his mouth.  
  
He took he mouth away from duo's soft skin and let his blood drip down his lips, "I always loved the taste of your blood," Wufei said to Duo.  
  
He turned Duo over and tore his pants apart at the seams. "I hate these pants!" Wufei pulled them off of Duo and threw them onto the floor near the bed. They landed limply in two halves.  
  
Wufei lifted Duo's ass into the air and plunged inside with out a though, Duo woke up when he did this and screamed. Wufei looked down at him with hatred in his eyes, "I own you! I am in charge here you are nothing! Just a slave do you hear me? A slave! You will do what I tell you to!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero heard a fuzzy voice in his ear, "I don't know what happened... He was dead a second ago."  
  
"Mhwhat?"  
  
He opened his eyes to a blaring light in his eyes. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled as he slammed his eyes closed.  
  
"I don't know," said the doctor truthfully.  
  
He sat up grabbing at the light. He felt something crush in his hand, "ouch." He looked at his hand and saw blood, cuts and melted skin. "Damn it!"  
  
Heero tried to get up but was pushed down by the doctor, "Oh no don't even think about it!" Heero reached up and calmly broke the doctor's neck, "I will do what I wish." He said flatly  
  
~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed I should start wrapping it up in the next chapter!!! I hope you don't hat this chapter but if you did I would be glad to take it down and rewrite it for you! 


	7. Part six:

AN: Hey Guys this is the last chapter of this series so, Thank you so much! For supporting me until now, I will be writing other series! SO I swear I won't just disappear on you! Onee-Sama I would like to thank you in particular, for all your support and help, with this and other series! I dedicate this chapter to you! If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have either written this story nor even have an account on Ff.net! Tiinka Who ever the Hell you are I would like to thank you too! Has no Idea what I am thanking you for But OK!!! Hey Jane/Iniyasha!!! I would like to thank you as well just for introducing me to this site and being my first pseudo- fan... I would love to thank Both of my Beta's yes I took on another because I was begged to! Laura I would like to thank you for being, my Tuna! Lol!!! Finally I would like to Thank and express my love for all of my readers both new and old!!!  
  
[Short disclaimer! I own nothing! If I did do you really think that psycho pink obsessed stalker bitch Relena would be in charge of the World in any form! Ok well I guess she would, but only to be assassinated or tortured by being made to watch Duo and Heero have "FUN" on her on her desk and other places!!! And she would be BALD!!! Damn it! And THE COLOR PINK WOULD BE MADE ILLEGAL! AND ANY ONE WEARING OR ENDORSING THE COLOR WOULD BE RUOTINLY TOURTURED, OR STONED, AND/OR SHOT ON SITE!!! EXCEPTING QUATRE RABABA WINNER!!! Plus all shop windows and restaurants would say the following: "We reserve the right to refuse service to all Relena fans, The Bitch herself, or ANY ONE wearing pink!!! Excepting Quatre!" And Relena would never have the privilege to lay eyes on any of the Gundam Pilots, or any human being!!! IF she is found outside of her pit of disappear she will be strapped to a Leo which is rigged with 8 million tons of Home made explosives, made by the one and only, Heero and the detonator will be given to either Shinigami or Heero! Ok with that said let's move on!]  
  
"I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am"  
  
The Goo Goo Dolls: Iris  
  
Part 6:  
  
Heero looked down at his hand and balled it into a fist. He felt his skin start to solidify. /Damn it! What am I?/  
  
"So it's true!" He heard from behind him.  
  
Heero spun around on his heel. "Who's there?"  
  
The priest from the small church stepped into the light. "I am"  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I already have it, your soul..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me, I am Satan. I will be seeing you when you die this time, interfering with death... What a way to go! You will get a very high position when you die!" He laughed evilly and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo sat in front of the mirror looking at the bruises Wufei had left this time. /I need to put on make up/ He reached down for his cover up and let tears stream down his face, "Why Wufei! What did I do this time!"  
  
There was a rustling behind him; "You love him and not me."  
  
"No, I am married to you for a reason, Wufei, I love you!"  
  
"Don't lie to me fool!" Wufei slapped Duo again onto the floor and walked out.  
  
Duo heard the door slam and felt the floor shake before he started to cry again. "Damn it Wufei! What is your problem?" He screamed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
[A year later]  
  
Duo walked down the street at a brisk pace. For the first time in years He was wearing that old black coat and hat. /I can't let them see me. I can't Wufei would be so angry. It is bad enough I am out with out permission, but to be seen.../  
  
/The police station is just ahead, If I can make it there with out being seen, then I have done it... I will be safe.../  
  
Duo felt a hand touch his arm, /Damn, oh no he's got me. I am going to die this time. That's what he said. I am going to die!/  
  
"Duo?"  
  
/Please don't, please no!/  
  
"Duo? Is that you?"  
  
/I might as well face up to it, if I don't it will be worst.../ "Yes..." He turned to see his captor, and let out a sigh of relief. /It's not Wufei!/  
  
Heero looked into Duo's eyes, and saw the purple swelling under his left eye. "Duo, oh my god you need to come with me, now!"  
  
Duo looked up at his captor, with his eyes glazed over in confusion. "What? Heero What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to save you Duo. Come away with me, forget it all!"  
  
"No Heero, what about Wufei?"  
  
"What about Wufei?"  
  
"He is my husband!"  
  
"And a bad one too. Forget him, I love you Duo!"  
  
"Heero I am married!" He broke away from Heero's grasp and ran into the street, just as a car came around the corner.  
  
"No!" Heero was in the street before Duo could even think.  
  
"Oh my god!" Duo screamed from the curb, as he looked at Heero lying in the street. The car screeched away before any one could get the license plate. In the confusion that followed all Duo could think about was, /What will happen when Wufei finds out about this./  
  
Duo didn't even notice being dragged to his feet... /Wufei, I am so sorry... Look what happens when I disobey you, I should have known, I am so sorry, I love you... I wish you would forgive me, Wufei.../  
  
~*~*~  
  
The man looked at Duo, and straitened his suit.  
  
"What happened son?"  
  
There was a silence, and Duo looked away.  
  
"How did you get the bruises? And who gave you the black eye? We have all day if that's what it takes..."  
  
Again there was a silence.  
  
"Did your husband give you those?"  
  
Duo didn't answer, but looked at the man in front of him.  
  
The woman sitting at the podium looked at the man and said, "If he doesn't speak I am going to dismiss this case."  
  
"Yes your Honor."  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Duo walked into the house Wufei looked up at him, "What took so long?"  
  
"The lawyer wanted to talk to me," Duo said nonchalantly.  
  
"About what?" Wufei asked menacingly.  
  
"He was apologizing to me, for not being able to get the divorce..."  
  
"And what did you say?" The menacing edge in his voice didn't falter for a moment.  
  
"'I told him, it is ok, I think I better go,' that was it. I swear!"  
  
"That better be all!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Please, let's not do this again!" Duo begged. Wufei reached up and touched Duo's face. Duo flinched involuntarily...  
  
"You fear me don't you?" Wufei whispered softly...  
  
"No, Master..."  
  
"Well then, I am going to give you something to fear!" Wufei punched Duo in the stomach, just below the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"No please," Duo gasped.  
  
Wufei stopped for a moment, and looked at Duo. "What was that? Were you begging? I believe when one begs it is on one's knees!" He kicked Duo in the knee joints, and he fell to the floor.  
  
Wufei stood before him and looked down at Duo. He lifted Duo's head and slowly lowered his face down to the braided man's. He started to kiss him, softly... Wufei put his hand on the back of Duo's head. He started to kiss him more passionately, soon he was invading Duo's mouth. Finally, Duo relaxed, and allowed Wufei to pull him closer.  
  
Before anything else could happen duo felt a sharp pain in his head and was looking at the ceiling, "What the hell?" He cried.  
  
He heard Wufei whisper, "What is this?"  
  
Duo let his hand slip down to his pocket, where Wufei's fingers were exploring, "What, Wufei?"  
  
Duo felt Wufei allow him to look down at the item coming out of his pocket, but the grip on his braid was just as severe. There in Wufei's hand was a yellowed article from a newspaper, which dated: AC 197, September Third.  
  
The article had the headline: LOCAL YOUTH/EX- GUNDAM PILOT DIED IN FREAK ACCIDENT. There was a picture of Heero, standing alone before the remains of Wing Zero.  
  
"Why do you have this?" Wufei's eyes widened with rage and fear.  
  
"That was no accident was it Wufei? YOU killed him! Didn't you?"  
  
"Shut up Slave!" Wufei threw Duo to the floor. "Grovel, Slave!"  
  
"No, you murdered him, I knew it was you! Why, were you jealous of him, of us? We could find happiness in each other and you couldn't find it anywhere! You did the same thing the Quatre and Trowa, didn't you! Duo grabbed another article out of his pants: "Quatre Winner found Dead in his apartment, What will happen to Winner fortune?" You killed the wrong one, Trowa was eternally fixated on Quattre, he always had a one-track mind... You could have prayed on Quatre's emotional weakness but not Trowa's. Isn't that right? So you moved onto us, You knew Heero well enough to know that if I had died he would never rest until he killed the murderer with his own hands. You knew I was the Submissive one, that I would be weak, didn't you! Is your victory complete now? With this you've proven us all wrong! We will never be happy, have you gotten your justice you love so much?"  
  
Wufei dragged Duo to the kitchen by his braid, "If you won't grovel I will make you!"  
  
Duo found himself staring down the edge of a knife. "I will cut off everything until you do! Starting with this disgusting thing!" Wufei screamed into Duo's face and tugged on his braid.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Owari***  
  
AN: I am sorry if you didn't like the end, I don't like it either... Please R&R and we will see if I will change it! 


	8. Epilogue:

[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its affiliates!]  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am"  
  
The Goo Goo Dolls: Iris  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Wufei again lowered his moth to Duo's ear. "This is you last chance, slave, Kneel or..."  
  
Duo looked down at the ground, and allowed himself to go limp, "You win, My master. I didn't mean to disobey you."  
  
Wufei let go of Duo's hair and allowed him to melt into a complacent heap on the floor. "This is more like it."  
  
Duo's eyes, turned dull as he sat on the floor looking up at his master. "I love you master, you are everything in my world..." But He wasn't looking at Wufei as he said this, he was more concerned with the figure that had appeared on the balcony...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The rain pelted Trowa's coat furiously as he stood out on the fire escape. Though he didn't know it, he wasn't the only one on the fire escape that night. He was also oblivious to the hatred the other had in his heart for Wufei as well.  
  
As Trowa watched and studied Wufei his mind drifted back to Quatre. He allowed his warm Java to slip out of his hands. Trowa felt his Knees give way as he thought of Quatre's smiling face. "I hate him, do you hear me Wufei? I hate you!" Trowa felt those words escape his lips just before his hands touched the cold metal of the fire escape flooring.  
  
"Quatre, why did he have to take you from me? I want you, my Quatre, my little one, my Kitty Quat. Tears began to well up in Trowa's eyes after he thought of all the pet names he and Quatre had shared.  
  
"Wufei will pay for what he did to you... Quatre don't worry, He will pay!" Trowa slid his fingers into his coat, a cruel looking knife slipped out after his fingers. "He will pay... I won't let hi get away with it!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Wufei turned back to Duo, after a few moments and dragged Duo into the bedroom. Prove to me that you are a loyal slave again. Take off your clothes." Duo stood before Wufei allowing Wufei to get a good look at him. His hand slowly reached down and brushed against his belt buckle, leaving a faint tinkling in the air.  
  
Duo slowly undid the metal clasp, and allowed Wufei to rip it from his hands.  
  
"GO on Duo, take it off!" Wufei couldn't help but Drool as he looked at Duo. Even after all the stuff Duo had endured, he was a radiant beauty with a mind of his own. This Violet eyed vision, with chestnut strands in his eyes and cascades of shimmering colors down his back, was bowing to him!  
  
This God this Angel was his, "Mine..." Wufei muttered as Duo's pants hit the floor. Wufei reached forward grabbing Duo's shirt in his fists. He pulled Duo towards him to ravish those soft pink lips one more time. As their lips connected, Wufei tore off Duo's boxers and shorts leaving him naked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Trowa finally saw his chance. He jumped through the window, Glass showered the three of them. "Wufei!" He screamed as he hit the floor. Trowa Heard rustling coming from where Wufei was earlier.  
  
When Trowa was able to open his eyes again, He found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. "Well look who it is!" Wufei cried Triumphantly. "No! Trowa!" Duo Screamed. "Silence slave, I will deal with you in a moment." Wufei looked back down the sight of his gun at Trowa. "Say good bye, Trowa."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Wufei's finger began pressing on the trigger. "I would say my prayers quickly if I were you..."  
  
Wufei was cut short by a voice behind him. "No Wufei you should say yours..." Wufei span on his heel to see Heero holding an unconscious Duo in his arms. "Too long have I seen you hurt him, too long have I not intervened, now I have nothing to loose, and I am stopping you once and for all Wufei!"  
  
"But, but your dead, how can you be, but no I killed you, I don't understand."  
  
Wufei heard a whisper in his ear that chilled his blood. :"Well maybe you will understand this." Trowa plunged the cold steel of his knife into Wufei's back. ""Was THAT comprehensible enough for you?"  
  
When Trowa looked up from Wufei's dead body there was no one left in the apartment, Duo and Heero were gone. Slowly He headed for the door, "Good bye Quatre, I leave your memories with Wufei on the floor of his apartment... I love you..."  
  
"Leaving so soon Trowa?" Came Wufei's stained raspy voice from the floor where a pool of blood collected.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
That was truly the end of this series, Thank you, my readers for your support and my Beta's especially! Thank you so much!!! 


End file.
